1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to an illumination system, and more particularly, to a rotatable illumination system.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting diode is a semiconductor element capable of converting electrical energy into light energy and has benefits of high conversion efficiency, self-luminous, high brightness, high contrast and wide viewing angle, and whereby the common applications of the organic light-emitting diode are lighting lamp, advertisement lamp, indicator light, display panel or optical pickup head of light-emitting element and so forth.
Currently, in coordination with the application requirements, an organic light-emitting diode lamp is generally designed to be rotatable so as to provide illumination or display at different orientations/angles. However, in the conventional organic light-emitting diode lamp, the organic light-emitting diode and a light source are connected by wires, so that the general organic light-emitting diode lamp can only rotate at 180 degrees; and if the organic light-emitting diode lamp is to be rotated at unlimited angles and for unlimited number of times, then a problem of poor wire contact or even wire damage due to wire stranding would occur; and this problem has substantially become an immediate issue to be solved.